The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
The supply of fuel to an internal combustion engine in a consistent and reliable manner is essential to proper vehicle operation. A typical vehicle fuel system includes a fuel pump which is submerged in a fuel tank. A fuel filter and a pressure regulator may be positioned on the respective intake and outlet sides of the fuel pump. Filtered fuel is thus delivered to a fuel rail, where it is ultimately injected into the engine cylinders. An Electronic Returnless Fuel System (ERFS) includes a sealed fuel tank and lacks a dedicated fuel return line. These and other features of the ERFS help to minimize vehicle emissions.
Conventional diagnostic techniques for a vehicle fuel system typically rely on knowledge of a prior failure condition. For example, it is known when servicing the vehicle a maintenance technician may determine by direct testing and/or review of a recorded diagnostic code that the fuel pump requires repair or replacement. This reactive diagnosis may not occur until vehicle performance has already been compromised. A proactive approach may be more advantageous, particularly when used with emerging vehicle designs utilizing an ERFS.